unicorn_princessfandomcom-20200214-history
How This Started: Chapter Two
Unicorn Princess hovered outside the window. No. No. No. Her mind raced with panic- should she run, as her father told her, or avenge his death? It was a hard choice. As she gazed in the window, the boy who killed her father smiled evilly down at the king's body. "When you get to whatever messed up place you're going... tell them that I, Meanie Boy, am the reason you're there," he said. So his name was Meanie Boy. He took the dead king's crown off his head and placed it on his own. White-hot rage flooded Unicorn Princess's veins. She was only fourteen. This couldn't happen. She'd do what her father told her to and run. She swooped onto the windowsill and looked in. "When you ''get to the messed up place," she said, her voice dripping with hate, "I'll be the reason you're there. You will never forget Unicorn Princess!" And with that, she spread her wings and flew as fast as she could away from the palace, just as the bullets began to fly. ''Father, ''she thought, and remembering he was dead, the tears came. They flew far behind her as she shot through the sky. The ground beneath her was once her land. This land should have been hers. Hers and her father's. She would never, ever forgive Meanie Boy. Not for what he did. She flew until the sky grew light again and every wingbeat felt like torture. She wasn't sure if she was as far away as her father wanted her to be, but she was far. She held her wings to her sides and dropped. As the ground grew near, she spread them again and landed safely. She was near a small cottage. She could get help. She slowly trudged to the cottage. She was so sore every step felt like standing on broken glass. She stopped at the cottage and knocked. An adult unicorn answered. "My, my, what have we here?" the older unicorn asked. "Are you hurt? Where did you come from? You poor dear. Pinky, get her some tea, will you?" "Who- who are you?" Unicorn Princess asked, stepping inside. The house was small but cozy. It smelled good, like freshly baked cupcakes and cookies and other sweet things. "My name is Glint," the older unicorn said. "This is my husband Pinky and my son Handsome Prince." She pointed to each as she said their names. "I'm Unicorn Princess," Unicorn Princess said. Everyone gasped. "You're the ''princess?" Pinky asked, shocked. He handed her a pink mug. "Here's you tea. Why are you here, of all places?" "My dad- King Sparkles- he's dead," Unicorn Princess said. The tears came back, but more this time. It hurt to say it out loud that her father was dead. Glint wrapped her wings around Unicorn Princess, stroking her mane. "Oh, you poor thing," she said. Afterward, Unicorn Princess was given a bath and a meal. She lay in bed for awhile, and as she sat, Handsome Prince entered. ''Wow, he really is handsome, ''Unicorn Princess thought, blushing. He sat in the chair by her bed. "I've never met a real princess before," he said. ''I think I like him, ''she thought. He was really handsome. He had dark gray fur and a blue main and tail. His wings were large and elegant and his eyes showed all emotion. "You need to become queen," he said. "It's our only hope." Category:Main Story Category:How This Started